leopardfire2012_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Owl Tree
The Owl Tree is an oak tree in ThunderClan territory.Revealed on the maps in all of the The Prophecies Begin arc books and The New Prophecy arc books from Midnight to Dawn It is said that it was always home to owls. Description The Owl Tree is a massive oak, not far from ThunderClan camp, and close to Fourtrees.It is just across the stream from the sandy hollow. The tree is rather tall and has a hole in its trunk higher up, that is home to an owl who scatters its pods on the ground below. When prey is scarce, and on windy nights, warriors look to see where the owl is hunting so that they may find prey. Mythology Before cats knew how to hunt well at night, an apprentice of ThunderClan used to go to the Owl Tree and watch the tawny owl who was living there. He learned all the secrets of night hunting, and he passed on these secrets to his apprentices and warriors when he became deputy and then leader, later to be known as Owlstar. Book mentions In the Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mumblefoot grumbles that Featherwhisker does all of Goosefeather's duties while Goosefeather pretends to look for herbs. He asks Featherwhisker what herb Goosefeather was supposed to be collecting this morning. Featherwhisker uneasily replies that it was comfrey. Mumblefoot answers that he saw himself sunning himself by the Owl Tree, fast asleep. In addition, his snoring was scaring away all the prey. :On Bluepaw's and Snowpaw's first hunt, Stonepelt suggests the Owl Tree to Sparrowpelt, who in turn says the Great Sycamore might be better. Bluepaw guesses that it is because of the owl. Stonepelt nods, and adds that even mice know better than to share dens with an owl. :After Bluefur gives up her kits to Oakheart, she wishes to go hunting on her own. She scrambles up the ravine and to the Owl Tree, spotting a squirrel. It scrambles among the roots of the oak, and Bluefur, wondering if Stonekit still remembered his ThunderClan hunting crouch, and she kills it for the Clan. In ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice'' :Fireheart showed this tree to his first apprentice, Cinderpaw, when he was showing her around ThunderClan territory. He has her pick an owl pod up, to show her that an owl does live in this tree. Cinderpaw is shocked at the smell of the pod, as it has a strong smell. He explains to Cinderpaw that once the owls eat their prey, their stomachs pack up the fur, feathers, teeth and bones, and then it goes up and out of their gullets in a pod. It is noted that Bluestar also had Fireheart pick up a pod when he was an apprentice. :Fireheart also states that Smallear says that he climbed the Owl Tree when he was an apprentice, but Fireheart adds that the tree was probably only a sapling when Smallear was an apprentice. :Later, ShadowClan scent is found by the Owl Tree, and Whitestorm asks Fireheart to take Sandpaw out on a patrol to check it out. References and citations de:Eulenbaumru:Совиное деревоfi:Pöllöpuunl:Uilenboompl:Sowie Drzewo Category:Locations